


I count the colors in his eyes

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Series: I'd Lie [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica abruptly stands up. “Listen, Derek. I love you, but I cannot handle this anymore. I’m never studying with you two again.”</p><p>Stiles smirks at Derek. “That means we could use the reward method I suggested.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I count the colors in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapter 15 and 16 of “If you asked me if I love him, I’d lie.”
> 
> This chapter is specifically inspired by [this gifset](http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/70864642451/teen-wolf-high-school-au-part-22-dirty) and the title is from the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, of course.
> 
> There's some suggestive sexy things happening at the end, but it's only a couple sentences, which is why I rated it Teen and Up!

So, last night Derek had this idea in his head that consisted of Stiles and Erica helping him study for The Challenge. He figured, _hey, I miss them both._ _I hate not spending time with them, but I can’t afford to not spend every waking moment studying, so why can’t they_ help _me study? I’m a genius._ He texts Stiles:

Derek: **come over tomorrow?**

Stiles: **oh thank fuck. we are having so much sexytimez. i’ve been unbelievably horny and i need a fix of ur dick ;)**

Derek: **no “sexytimez”**

Derek: **you’re gonna help me study because you love me**

Stiles: **can the reward for when u get something right be sexytimez**

Derek: **unless you want Erica watching us have “sexytimez” then no**

Stiles: **honestly…**

Derek: **no**

Derek: **whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no**

Stiles: **it was ur idea!**

Derek: **it was an idea that was _not_ supposed to be taken seriously, Stiles**

Stiles: **:(**

Stiles: **fine. but this is a tru testament of my love, i hope u realize this**

Derek: **spending time with me sans sex is really that awful?**

Stiles: **shut up no**

Stiles: **doing anything school/studying related during _the summer_ is awful**

Derek: **you’ll live**

Stiles: **maybe…but just barely**

Derek: **don’t be so dramatic**

Stiles: **uh?????????????**

Stiles: **?????????**

Stiles: **u did NOT just call me dramatic, derek hale**

Derek: **what are you gonna do about it?**

Stiles: **pshhhht**

Stiles: **i’m gonna make u regret it. just u wait. >:)**

Derek: **I’m so scared**

Stiles: **i can hear ur sarcasm, don’t think i can’t and ur gonna be real sorry**

Derek rolls his eyes with a smile plastered onto his face, as it has been for the duration of the conversation. Since Stiles was down to help him study, Derek went ahead and texted Erica:

Derek: **come over tomorrow and help me study**

Erica: **sure but there better be cookies**

And that was that.

Now, though, Derek is realizing his mistake. Because every time he gets an answer right, Stiles says something like, “You’re so smart. So smart. You’d think that I’ve swallowed enough of your come that it would make me as smart as you.” And Derek blushes, darts his eyes to Erica, darts his eyes to the floor, darts his eyes back to Erica for long enough to see that she looks pained, and then looks at Stiles with pleading eyes.

“Listen Derek,” Stiles says seriously. “You can stare into my soul with those beautiful eyes as much as—.” Stiles’ voice gets dreamy and yes, that is the only word to explain it, okay? “Your eyes really are something else. They’re like a mixture of limes and blueberries? I can’t even explain it. They’re green, right? But, I don’t know. That doesn’t seem a good enough word for them. Anyone’s eyes can be green, but you’re not just anyone, you know? So, I think—.”

“ _Ugh,_ ” Erica groans and Stiles blinks.

Stiles looks like he’s just woken up from a three hour nap. “What was I saying?”

Erica rolls her eyes. “You were waxing poetic about Derek’s eyes, of course. What else would you be doing?”

Stiles looks back to Derek and stares into his eyes. “It’s just, you really can’t tell what color—.”

“No!” Erica abruptly stands up. “Listen, Derek. I love you, but I cannot handle this anymore. I’m never studying with you two again.”

Stiles smirks at Derek. “That means we could use the reward method I suggested.”

Derek laughs and shakes his head, over feeling embarrassed about Erica hearing Stiles’ suggestive comments.

“Derek Hale, I cannot believe you,” Erica scolds.

“What?”

“You look…fond. Are you seriously into this? Him going on and on about your eye color?”

Derek lifts a shoulder. “Hey, it’s not terrible.”

Stiles cuts in, clearly unimpressed by Derek’s defense. “Derek, she’s just jealous of our love.”

Derek reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Stiles’. “Our love is pretty awesome.”

Erica scoffs, “I hate you both.” Then she struts out of the room, shouting, “I’m taking every single cookie home with me! It’s the least you can do!”

Stiles pounces on Derek as soon as the front door shuts with a loud slam. “Told you I’d make you regret calling me dramatic.”

Derek wiggles out from under Stiles and sits up. “You purposely said all of those inappropriate things in front of Erica just to make me crazy?”

“That depends. What kind of crazy did I make you? Crazy to jump my bones or crazy to rip my head off in frustration?”

Derek pauses. “Both. Which is concerning.”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs, positively gleeful, and he’s so beautiful that Derek takes a moment to appreciate him. Before leaning over and biting his throat, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to hurt. Stiles deserves a little punishment for embarrassing Derek.

It doesn’t have the effect that Derek planned. Instead of Stiles jumping back and yelling at Derek, Stiles hisses out of surprise and keeps his throat just like it is. “Oh, _yeah_. Tryna gimme a boner? Because it’s working.”

Derek cannot believe his life, but he thinks he’s done enough studying for The Challenge today, so he puts away all of the index cards and books and gets to work on studying Stiles’ body, instead.

He ends up succeeding in giving Stiles a boner. Then he makes Stiles wait five minutes before touching it. During these five minutes, Derek stands at the end of the bed, slowing stroking himself. Stiles complains the entire time about how “unfair” Derek is being between his groaning at watching Derek run his hands down his own body and flit over his own nipples.

“I could just get myself off, you know,” Stiles says after a minute of this.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him and bends to slowly push a slick finger into his own hole. “You’d— _ahh—_ rather get yourself off than wait five minutes and have me ride you?”

Stiles throws his head back, eyes shut tight. “ _Ohmygod,_ I can’t look at this.”

Derek is just happy that he actually ended up getting his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes...wrote this one at 2:30AM. I'm back to my sleep deprived writing cycle (I'm not even mad about it, honestly).


End file.
